Royal adventures
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: A new prince arrives at Royal prep and he's different from the princes and princesses. He faces a lot of challenges and a evil that's coming, so he must be save the kingdoms or let darkness cover the kingdoms fovever. No flames! OC contest inside
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this Smokescreen2814 with this new story. It's called Royal adventures starring my OC Drake Rodriguez. It's another OC contest along with Legends of Sugar Rush. I'm holding another OC contest for this story. If you win your OC will be in the story.**

**Anyway I'm making this prologue since I can't post a non story. It's about how Drake got his powers from the Prince Toa. I recommend you read it, it's awesome.**

**I don't own Sofia the first.**

The kingdom of Adreria 4 years ago in the castle. A boy wakes up gets dressed and walks to the dinning room. Where his parents are eating and they see greet him. "Morning Drake." Said king Douglas.

"Morning dad." Said Drake.

"Just to let you know, your treehouse is finished. Why don't you test it out?" Said King Douglas.

"I will." Said Drake.

2 hours later Drake is in his brand new treehouse and was having fun. "Man this is the best treehouse ever!" Said Drake. Then he hears a voice coming from the ground. Drake climb down the ladder and followed the voice. He sees a tan rock it has three lines on the cheek of the statue, small slit-like eyes, and a tiny circle for a mouth.

"Drake." The stone whispered.

"Where did this stone came from?" Drake asked. Drake touched the stone and felt a lot of things coming to him, then he fell to the ground.

2 hours later Drake wakes up and doesn't the stone anywhere. "Where did that stone go?" Drake asked.

Alreria 9:00 PM Drake is in his room getting tucked in by his mother. "Hey mom, did you or dad got a weird stone that has three lines on each side and a face near my treehouse?" Drake asked.

"I don't remember buying a stone like that. You must of been seeing things sweetie." Said Queen Valeria. She kisses her son on the forehead. "Now get some sleep, we have to go to Enchancia tomorrow." She said and exited the room.

Drake is still wondering about that stone he saw today. "Where did that stone came from? What did it want from me?" He wondered.

**We'll stop right there. Ok here are the contest rules.**

**Your OC can be from any class, but he or she has to be human.**

**3 boys and 4 girls only.**

**Two weeks to sign up.**

**They'll be some badass fight scenes in this story. So give your OC some fighting abilities, powers or weapons.**

**The reason I want 4 boys is because Sea Eagle's Fernando "Peregrine" Sanchez will be in the story too.**

**Name: Prince Drake Rodriguez**

**Home: Kingdom of Adrieria**

**Appearance: 9 years old, black hair, brown eyes, white skin**

**Personality: Fun loving, free spirited, creative, adventurous, and risk taker**

**Attire: Red hoodie (unzipped) white t shirt with the Avengers symbol on it, white Nike running shoes, blue jeans, goggles in his forehead**

**Likes: video games, sports, comic books (marvel, DC, and Bongo comics), transformers, fighting bad guys, and his friends. (Royality or not), Regular show, action, comedy, and sci-fi movies**

**Dislikes: Cedric, Wormwood, injustice, Hugo, **

**Powers: The same as the Toa (fire, ice, water, stone, earth, and air) and the power of the Bohrok-kal (electricity, Magnetism, Sonic sounds, plasma, gravity, and vacuum)**

**Weapons: Two elemental katanas**

**Family: King Douglas and queen Valeria of Adriera**

**Crush: Princess Cleo**

**Motto: now that was awesome!**

**That's what I wanna see on your OC sign up sheet. But you can pick either royal or villager. You can do whatever you want. The OC contest ends on Sunday October 20. **

**Please review, okay?**


	2. One quick note

Ok I'm sorry this is not the second chapter of Royal adventures, but I have something to say.

I would like to say thank you for subbmiting your OCs but I'm gonna some more OCs please. I only 3 sign ups, I would appreciate it if more people signed up the due date is next Sunday. Just remember there will be some badass fight scenes so make sure your OC must have powers, fighting styles or weapons.

I don't wanna see punch, slap or kick in the OC's profile. But if it's okay with you guys I wrote two other stories for this Fandom. The first one is the Prince Toa crossed with Bionicle and my new story Star quest. You can check those stories out.

And to get things straight I'm not gay, I have a girlfriend!

Anyway please submit your OCs and remember the date is 10/20/13 so set your calendars. So see you later.


	3. Chapter 1 new students

**Ok here's the first chapter of Royal adventures. And here are the winners. **

**Girls**

**Ariana of Cinnibar - jakeoronkov1**

**Thalia Scarlet Sweeny - FlynnieG**

**Princess Amanda - jakeoronkov1**

**Alexandra Cole - Guest**

**Boys**

**Jareth Vorleck - Niagara14301**

**Vulcan Incendia - ThatGuyFromlowa**

**Ace - 55t**

**Those are the winners I'm sorry that you didn't get pick. But your OCs were good, but I picked who's the best. Anyway let's get down to the story.**

4 years later

In Royal prep everyone was minding their own business. Sofia was looking out the window and sees some clouds. Vivian goes to see what's going on. "Hi Sofia. Are you feeling alright?" Vivian asked.

"Oh hi Vivian, I'm fine." Said Sofia.

"Are you sure? You've been looking out the window since you got here." Said Vivian.

"Oh I was just looking at the clouds." Said Sofia.

"There's no clouds outside." Said Vivian.

Meanwhile Cleo is sitting at her desk staring into space. Amber is wondering what's going on she was about to ask what's going through her mind but the headmistresses come in. "Alright class, take your seats." Said Flora. Everyone sits at their desk. "We have four new students and we want want them to feel welcome." She said.

Two girls walk in. One of them is a 10 year old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin wearing a Vermillion gown, navy earrings, cat's eye necklace. "I'm Princess Ariana of Cinnibar." Said Ariana.

"She's from Cinnibar? Just like Scarlet." Sofia gets a little suspicious and wonders if she has a connection to Scarlet when Ariana mentions her kingdom.

The other girl is a 8 years old, black braided hair, golden eyes, asian skin tone wearing a Brown kimono and Japanese slippers. "I'm Princess Amanda from the Empire of Singh-BRar." Said Amanda.

"Hello Ariana and Amanda." Said everyone in the classroom.

"Wait we're missing two boys." Said Fauna.

Then two 9 year old boys enter the classroom. "Sorry we're late. My friend couldn't find the school." Said one of the boys.

"Hey I said I'll try my best." Said the other boy.

"Would you two introduced yourself." Said Flora.

A 9 year old with blue hair, wearing a black, unzipped hoodie, with an orange shirt inside with green cargo pants, black fingerless gloves with metal gaulets. "I'm Fernado Sanchez, Prince of Galdiz. But call me Peregrine." Said Peregrine.

The other boy had a white Avengers t shirt, inside a red unzipped hoodie, blue jeans, white Nike running shows, and a pair of goggles on his head. His hair is black, his eyes are Browm and his skin is while. "I'm Drake Rodrguez, prince of Adreria." Said Drake.

"Ah crap my books are outside, after he crashed our ride." Said Peregrine.

"I told you it's not my fault." Said Drake.

"Hey can someone open the window please?" Peregrine asked.

"Sure." Said Sofia, she opens a window and a peregrine falcon flies with Peregrine's books in his talons carrying them by the strap and gives them to Peregrine.

"What was that about?" Hidlegard asked.

"That's my pet falcon Lightning." Said Peregrine. "Thanks buddy." Lightning leaves the room.

"Well then. Welcome to royal prep, we'll make you four feel welcome." Said Flora. "Now take your seats class is about to begin."

Ariana sits next James, Amanada sits next to Jun and Jin. Peregrine sits next to Sofia and Drake sits next to Cleo. "Hi I'm Cleo." Said Cleo.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Drake." Said Drake.

"Ok class let's begin." Said Flora.

Let's just skip to recess, everyone is minding their own business. Hugo decides to pull a prank on Drake and Peregrine so he walks up to them. "Hello, I'm Hugo." Said Hugo.

"We heard about you." Said Drake.

"Same with you two." Said Hugo. "Why do you guys try out the enchanted swing set."

"No thanks. It'll launch one of us in the fountain." Said Drake.

"Are you smart or something?" Hugo asked sarcastically.

"Lucky guess." Said Drake and walks away.

"I gotta go." Said Peregrine and catches up to Drake. "Dude, how did you know that was gonna happen?"

"I don't know? It just happened, ok." Said Drake.

"Ok, I'll drop it." Said Peregrine. "Hey can I hang out your place after school?"

"Oh sure." Said Drake.

Sofia and Vivian walks up to Drake and Peregrine. "Hey guys, what's up?" Said Sofia.

"Nothing much. What about you two?" Peregrine asked.

"Nothing much, so what are you guys up to?" Vivian asked.

"Let's see me and Drake are gonna hang out in Drake's treehouse after school." Said Peregrine.

"That sounds cool." Said Sofia. "Can we come too?"

"Sure, it'll be great." Said Peregrine.

"Ok see you after school." Said Sofia and she and Vivian walked away.

Once Sofia and Vivian were out of their sights, Drake punches Peregrine in the arm. "What's wrong with you?!" Said Drake.

"What?" Said Peregrine and shrugged.

"After school we'll go to my treehouse and I'll kill you." Said Drake.

"Ok, dude chill. We'll do fine, we'll clean up the treehouse before they show up." Said Peregrine.

"Ok but if this fails, you're flying to the moon like your bird." Said Drake. The recess bell rings and everyone goes back inside.

**Well that was the first chapter of royal adventures. The rest of the OCs will appear in the next chapter. Just to let you people know I'm not gay! I have a girlfriend her name is Dexter1206 she's a girl! Don't let the name fool you.**

**Anyway please review and see you later.**


	4. Chapter 2 new powers

**Hey Smokescreen2814 here with the new chapter of Royal adventures. Drake will discover something about himself. Plus the OCs Alexandra, Ace, Jareth, Thalia, and Vulcan will appear in this chapter.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

After school Drake and Peregrine are at Drake's treehouse. Once they enter the treehouse they see comics and Drake's video games on the floor, and emepty cans of Dr. Pepper and root beer all around the place. There's also a weird smell in the air. "What's that smell?" Peregrine asked.

Drake smells it and finds a half eaten rotten burger. "Found it." Said Drake and threw it in the garbage. "Alright I'll put the comics and games away. You'll throw the cans away."

"Right." Said Pergrine. Peregrine grabbed a trash bag and grabbed all the cans of Dr. Pepper and root beer while Drake puts the comics and video games back on the shelf.

"Ok all we need to do is get rid of the smell." Said Drake.

Lightning flies in with a car freshner in his talons. "Thanks Lightening." Said Peregrine and placed the car freshner were the rotten burger used to be and he sits on a beanbag.

"Hey that's my spot." Said Drake.

"Sit somewhere else." Said Peregrine.

"Fine." Said Drake and sat in the other beanbag.

They wait for the two girls to show up. "So did you give the girls our location?" Peregrine asked.

"I'll go get them at the gates." Said Drake getting up and walk out the door.

A few minutes later Drake, Peregrine, Sofia, and Vivian are sitting down and it was dead silent. "So, what do you like?" Peregrine asked.

"I like painting, music and butterflies." Said Sofia.

"Well for me it's music and painting." Said Vivian.

"That's cool." Said Drake.

"So what do you guys like?" Sofia asked.

"Video games and comics." Said Drake.

"Same here." Said Peregrine.

"Where are you girls from?" Drake asked.

"Well I'm from Enchancia." Said Sofia.

"I'm from Syracuse." Said Vivian.

Drake goes to his mini fridge and grabs a Dr. Pepper and root beer for him and Peregrine and two water bottles for Sofia and Vivian. "Here you go ladies." Said Drake and handed two water bottles to Sofia and Vivian.

"So how long have you guys been friends?" Sofia asked.

"Our parents are friends." Said Drake.

"So Peregrine I like your pet falcon." Said Sofia.

"Thanks." Said Peregrine opening his root beer and it sprays all over him. "What the hell?!"

Drake opens his Dr. Pepper and it sprays all over him. "What the?" Said Drake.

"Oh right I knock down the mini fridge and put it back up." Said Peregrine.

"I'm gonna kill you." Said Drake.

"It was a accident, Drake." Said Sofia.

"Yeah." Said Vivian. "Ah choo!" Vivian sneezed out fire out of her nose.

"Are you okay Vivian?" Peregrine asked.

"I'm fine." Said Vivian.

"Are you sure?" Sofia asked.

Vivian jumps out the window and a dark pink cyclone surrounds her and turns into a slender dark pink dragon with her hair on her head. "What the hell was that?" Said Peregrine.

"I think that Vivian?" Said Drake.

"Are you sure?" Sofia asked.

"She said oh no not again." Said Drake.

"I didn't hear her say that." Said Sofia.

"I'll go find you find someone to change her back." Said Drake he takes out his swords and formed into a hoverboard and chased after Vivian.

"We can go to Mr. Ceedric." Said Sofia.

In the Enchancia a 10 years old girl with long strawberry blonde curls, freckles all over, white-skinned, on the shorter side wearing a purple dress with a light green bodice, small white apron with a little front pocket, black flats, sometimes puts hair in a ponytail. The girl is sweeping a hallway and when she hears her the phone rings. "Hello?" She said.

"Thalia, it's Sofia. Is mr. Ceedric there?" Said Sofia.

"I'll check." Said Thalia. She walks up to three kids. "Hey Alexdra, Ace, is Cedric here?"

"No." Said Alexdra.

"Not at all." Said Ace reading a Wolverine comic.

Thalia walks back to the phone. "Sorry Princess Sofia. He's probably out." Said Thalia.

"Ok thanks." Said Sofia and hung up. "He's probably out of town. But I know someone else who can help us."

Meanwhile in a forest Drake is walking on foot looking for Vivian. Until he heard something. "Oh great what are the others gonna think of me?" Vivian thought in her head and Drake heard it.

Drake finds Vivian near a river. "Vivian, what happened to you?" Drake asked.

"Drake, leave me alone." Said Vivian.

"Vivian tell me what happened?" Drake asked.

"It's a long story." Said Vivian.

Then a 11 years old boy with black hair wearing a black hoddie with hood on, tennis shoes, and sweetpants. "Hey leave that rejected dragon alone!" Said the boy.

"Who are you?" Drake asked.

"I'm Vulcan. Vulcan Incendia." Said Vulcan.

"Look this dragon was a girl and I'm gonna change her back to normal." Said Drake.

"There's nothing wrong with her!" Vulcan exclaimed and his fist is on fire.

"I don't wanna fight you." Said Drake and then his fist is on fire too.

Vulcan cools down and his flame fist is put out. "Whoa, I thought I was the only one?" Said Vulcan.

"What do you mean?" Drake asked.

"My older sister ran away from me, when I discovered my power." Said Vulcan.

"This is brand new to me. I can read people's minds, see your bones and now this." Said Drake.

"You mean x ray vision?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, plus some other stuff." Said Drake.

"Well it's what's inside that counts." Said Vivian and a dark pink cyclone surrounds Vivian and turns back to normal.

"Wow." Said Vulcan amazed by Vivian's beauty.

Then they hear a roar coming from the village. "That doesn't sound good." Said Vivian.

"Come on let's go." Said Drake.

Meanwhile Drake, Vivian and Vulcan enter the village of Dunwitty and see destruction. Peregrine, Sofia, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda and another boy plus the rest of their friends at royal prep are there. "Drake, you found Vivian!" Said Peregrine.

"Yeah, hey Lucinda who's the magican here?" Drake asked.

"That's Jareth." Said Lucinda.

"And I'm a warlock." Said Jareth.

Then two dragons with brown hair on their heads show up one is a slender red dragon wielding a axe and other one is a slender dark blue dragon wielding a hammer. "I got this." Said Drake taking out his swords.

Peregrine takes out his sword and Vulcan takes his hoodie and sweatpants and revealed he has armor. Drake was a little bit confused. "We're giving you back up." Said Peregrine.

"Let's kick some ass." Said Drake. The three boys get ready to battle the two dragons and charge at each other.

**That's it please review. Plus Drake is noticing his powers like how Clark Kent was discovering his powers back in Smallville before he became Superman. So this story is different from the Prince Toa.**

**Please review and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 3 boys vs dragons

**What up everyone! This is Smokescreen2814 with the new chapter of Royal adventures. In this chapter we left Drake, Peregrine and Vulcan against the two dragons. Oh and I forgot to mention Vivian's dragon form is a Asian dragon. Enjoy.**

The red dragon snarls at the three boys and the blue dragon gives the boys the stink eye. "Let see we outnumber them three to two." Said Peregrine.

"Yeah, let's drag these dragons back to hell." Said Vulcan.

The three boys and dragons charge at each other and fight. Peregrine slashes the red dragon with the spirit blade. The red dragon breathes fire on Vulcan but he avoids the fire ball. Vulcan uses a flamethrower attack on the red dragon.

The blue dragon swings his hammer at Drake but he dodges the attack and uses his swords to slash the blue dragon. Drake shoots Plamsa rays from his hands and the blue dragon didn't feel a thing. "Not even a sratch." Said Amanada.

"Come on, guys you can do it." Said Sofia.

Then the blue dragon swings his hammer again and hits Drake straight to a wall. "Drake!" Said Peregrine he gets mad and decides to fight back. "Star launcher!" Six white orbs surround Peregrine and he fires them at the two dragons like metours.

"Did it work?" Vulcan asked.

The two dragons didn't get any damage. "It didn't work!" Said Peregrine.

Then the Hulk with a green light on his face comes out of the rumble and roars. "HULK SMASH!" Said Hulk.

"Is that the Hulk?" Zandar asked.

"Yeah what's he doing here?" Said James.

The Hulk charges at the two dragons and smashes them and then throws them at a wall. Then the Hulk changes back to Drake. "I didn't know he can do that." Said Cleo.

"Whoa that was nuts." Said Drake.

"I'll say." Said Peregrine.

"Let's get back to the fight guys." Said Vulcan.

"Right!" Drake and Peregrine said in unison.

Vulcan, Peregrine and Drake charge at the two dragons and attack with everything they got. Drake and Peregrine slices the dragons and Vulcan surrounds the two dragons with a fire twister. When the fire clears up the two dragons are down.

"We won." Said Vulcan.

"Great job you guys." Said Drake.

The two dragons get back up and knock the three boys and they were stronger than before. Just when they're about to be defeated when the red mist arrives, and it was a woman wearing a skintight scarlet outfit, scarlet knee-length boots, and a scarlet mask on her eyes, but the eyes are still visible. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Hold on boys. I'll take it from here." Said the woman walking towards them.

"Who?" The boys asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the Scarlet warrior." Said Scarlet.

"Look lady, we can handle it. We have weapons." Said Drake.

"So do I." Said Scarlet and took out a hammer just like Mjolnir. The two dragons snarl at Scarlet, but Scarlet showed no fear to the dragons. Scarlet and the dragons charge and their weapons clash, Scarelet swings her hammer and hits the red dragon's face. Then the blue dragon breaths ice of his breath, Scarlet dodges the ice breath.

"She's good." Said Peregrine.

"I seen better." Said Drake.

Scarlet puts her hammer and takes out two swords. Scarlet charges at the dragons and slices the dragons and kicks the red dragon in the face. The red dragon gets the blue dragon to retreat and the they flew away.

Scarlet walks up to the three boys some flutes. "Ruby flutes, get your ruby flutes." She childed them in a sing-song voice. "Can't go wrong without your flutes."

"Geez thanks." Said Drake sarcastically. "We had it under control."

"It didn't look that way kid." Said Scarlet.

"Thanks for saving us." Said Jareth.

"No problem kido." Said Scarlet. "If you're in trouble just play the flute and I'll be there." Scarlet then disappears with a clap into a puff of red smoke.

"That was cool." Said Ariana.

"Yeah but is she gonna hear the flute where ever she is?" Said Drake.

"Dude, chill she saved our butts." Said Peregrine.

"Yeah, that's true." Said Drake.

Meanwhile outside of Dunwitty the two dragons turn into their human forms. One had a dark red shirt and black pants on with brown hair. The other one had a dark blue shirt and black pants on with brown hair. "Are you okay brother?" The second boy asked.

"I'm fine, brother. It would appear Drake is stronger than we thought." Said the first boy. "But the next time we'll meet it'll be the last."

"True, but we'll wait for the right time to strike." Said second boy.

"I don't think so boys." Said a 10 year old girl wearing a red dress. She has Hazel eyes and long raven hair, and fair skin. "Prepare to face the wraith of the princess of Brahar." She said and turned into a red Asian dragon with her long raven hair on her head.

Meanwhile in the town of Wendarby in Jareth's house, Jareth was taking a look at Vivian. "Ok so Vivian is a dragon?" Hidlegard asked.

"Look she may have a gift. But she's still the same person we know and love, so treat her with respect got it." Said Drake.

"We will." Said Amber.

"Amber." Said Sofia who didn't like the tone in Amber's face.

"Sorry, we will treat her with respect." Said Amber.

Vivian and Jareth walk in the room. "Well, did you figure out the problem?" Jade asked.

"Well I was reading her mind and found out that." Jareth was gonna explain but Vivian stops him.

"I'll tell them. This happened after school of our art project, I was so happy I didn't see this hill and I was rolling down and enter a old lab. It was abandon and looks like something trashed the place. A mouse scared me and I knocked over a shelf and a potion poured on me and got turned into a dragon." Vivian explained.

"Guess we're not the only ones with powers." Vulcan said to Drake and Peregrine.

"This is different man." Said Drake.

"Yeah, we should get going." Said Peregrine and everyone agreed with Peregrine and went back home.

Vivian entered her room along with Crackle. "Well I may have dragon powers, but at least I still have my friends and you Crackle." Said Vivian.

Crackle nods in argreement and jumps on the bed. "That's means you're not the only dragon, girl." Said Vivian.

Meanwhile in Adreria Drake walked into his room after dinner and sees his training dummy. "Not now sir punch alot." Said Drake. "Ok just once." Drake started punching his training dummy and his father walks in.

"Something troubling you, kido?" King Douglas asked.

"Everything is fine, dad." Said Drake and stopped punching his training dummy.

"I heard what happened in Dunwity." Said King Douglas.

"How did you know?" Drake asked.

"Fernando's father told me. Plus you almost got Fernado and yourself killed." Said King Douglas.

"I was trying to help." Said Drake.

"Son I know, you're still getting use to your powers." Said King Douglas.

"I know. That's why You made that training room for me." Said Drake.

"Well good night kido. Oh and by the way your sister will going to royal prep starting in tomorrow." Said King Douglas.

"I know be nice to her and help her out. I'll keep my eye on Barbara." Said Drake.

"Good." Said King Douglas and closed the door.

Drake layed on his bed, and he gets a text from Cleo. "Hey how it's going?" The text said.

Drake wrote back to Cleo. "Good, my little sister is starting school tomorrow." Then he send it. "Well I'll make sure James doesn't prank her with that swing set." Said Drake.

W**ell what do you think? The two dragons that Drake, Peregrine and Vulcan were fighting are in the Prince Toa. The Scarlet warrior belongs to jakeoronov1. Plus Barbara and that other dragon girl belong to me. I'll introduce them later on. The princess of Brahar will be in a future story of mine.**

**Please review and stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 4 The Amulet

**Me: Hey guys Smokescreen2814 with the new chapter of Royal adventure plus some new OCs that I own. Anyway enjoy.**

While Drake and Cleo are texting each. In the kingdom of Cinnibar, Ariana is walking to a room. She enters the room and sees Scarlet. "Hey Ariana what's up?" Said Scarlet.

"Nothing much. You know those dragons that attacked Dunwitty?" Ariana asked.

"Oh yeah, those boys soften those dragons up for me." Said Scarlet.

"I think they were looking for something or someone?" Said Ariana.

"You mean those dragons were after someone?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes, they were after Sofia." Said Ariana.

"I can already know what those dragons want." Said Scarlet.

"The amulet of Avalor?" Ariana asked.

"Yes, we must keep it out of the wrong hands." Said Scarlet.

The next day during recess, Drake walks up to Amber. "Oh hello Drake." She said.

"Ok Amber, this is my sister's first day and I don't wanna your brother to go on the magic swingset." Said Drake.

"Don't worry, James doesn't do that anymore." Said Amber and notices a 7 year old girl with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a red violet gown walks in the scene.

Drake turns around and sees the girl. "Oh hey Barbara." Said Drake.

"Hey big bro." Said Barbara. "So what are you talking?"

"Nothing much." Said Drake.

"I'm making a lot of friends, like Sara." Said Barbara.

"That new girl?" Drake asked.

"She's really cool. I'll see you later." Said Barbara and walked away.

Meanwhile Drake was in the library looking for a book about magical creatures. "Ok where are you magical creatures?" He asked but found a book on enchanted items. Drake takes the book out and looks through the book, then Peregrine walks in the scene.

"Hey Drake, what you are you reading?" Peregrine asked.

"I'm looking for a stone I saw in my dream." Said Drake. Peregrine stops at a page. "Why did you stop me?"

"Look." Said Peregrine.

Drake looks at the page and sees the amulet of Avalor. "A amulet?" Drake asked.

"Not just any amulet. The amulet of Avalor." Said Peregrine.

Drake looks at the page and sees some poetry. "Through every deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or a curse." Said Drake reading the poem. "Why were those dragons looking for it in Dunwitty?"

"Actually one of the princesses had it." Said Peregrine.

"Sofia." Said Drake.

"How did you know?" Peregrine asked.

"I can read minds, Peregrine." Said Drake.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Said Peregrine.

"Ok you look up your girlfriend's amulet, while I'll look through the magical creatures book." Said Drake and went to go get the book.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's girl and my friend who I saved from two dragons." Said Peregrine.

"Whatever you say, birdbrain." Said Drake but he can't find the book. "Where is it?" Then Drake sees Vivian checking the book of magical creatures out. "Dang it I was too late." Said Drake.

Then a 10 year old girl wearing a red dress, hazel eyes, long raven hair, and fair skin walk towards Drake and Peregrine. "Um excuse me are Barbara Rodriguez's brother?" She asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Drake replied.

"I'm Princess Sara of Brahar." Said Sara.

"I'm Drake and this is Peregrine." Said Drake.

"Hey." Said Peregrine.

"I heard you guys met the Scarlet warrior. Is that true?" Said Sara.

"Yeah, she kicked some dragon butt." Said Peregrine.

"She's okay." Said Drake. "Listen I gotta go." Said Drake and got off his seat and left the library.

Meanwhile Drake is walking to the stables and sees Sofia walking towards to the stables. Drake walks in the stables and sees Sofia in her flying horse uniform and grooming Minimus. "Hey Sofia." Said Drake.

"Oh hey Drake, what's up?" Said Sofia.

"Nothing much, I was hanging with Peregrine and researching about dragons, just incase those dragons show up again." Said Drake.

"Oh you're that Drake Sofia was talking about." Said Minimus.

Drake was shocked when he heard Minimus talked. "Did your flying horse talked?" Drake asked. "Wait it could be another power?"

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked.

"Well I could have more powers, like from yesterday shooting Plamsa rays, shapeshifting, creating fire out of thin air, reading minds and now translation." Said Drake. "Wait you were talking to your horse?"

"Oh that. Can you keep a secret?" Sofia asked.

"Sure." Said Drake.

"My amulet gave me the power to talk to animals." Said Sofia.

"Oh that makes sense." Said Drake. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Said Sofia and Drake walks away.

After school Sofia, Amber and James have just came home from school and Thalia greets them. "Hello Prince James, Princess Amber and Princess Sofia." Saod Thalia.

"Hi Thalia, how was your day?" Said Sofia.

"Let see I was cleaning the stoves, dusting the rooms, and doing the laundry." Said Thalia.

"Well for me, just magic, fencing, and manners." Said Sofia.

"Plus James has a secret admirer." Said Amber.

"How curious! Who has a crush on James?" Said Thalia.

"I don't know?" Said Sofia.

Meanwhile in Adreria Drake is in the training room praticing his sword fighting and finish with a X on the dummy. Then he exits the training room and enters his room. "This is awesome! My parents are at a meeting, and Barabara is spending the night at Sara. So I got the whole place to myself." Said Drake.

Then he hears something outside and went to go check it out. Drake looks arounds and takes out his swords. "Are you Prince Drake Rodrguez?" Asked a figure.

"Yeah who wants to know?!" Drake asked. But the figure didn't reply and put a sack over Drake's head.

**We'll stop right there. You readers please review.**

**A hulk like Predacon with mammoth's tusks walks in and transforms into robot mode.**

**Me: Oh hey Frostram what's up. He's a ice age Predacon I cloned from a bone.**

**Frostram: Hey Smoke, what's up?**

**Me: Nothing much just posting a new chapter.**

**Frostram: Oh cool. Mind if I say your catchphrase?**

**Me: Good for it.**

**Frostram: Stay frosty!**

**Me: Good job.**


End file.
